


How to breath

by Loulia97



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Harry, But happy times, Fluff, Hurt Harry, M/M, Performance, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Set in happy 1D times, Short One Shot, Take Me Home Tour, Where We Are Tour, or - Freeform, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulia97/pseuds/Loulia97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an asthma attack but Louis is always there to look out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to breath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fluffy one shot. That I will probably edit and expand, at some point, when I have time, maybe.   
> Enjoy

Harry didn’t want to admit it but he felt that familiar feeling again, the tightness in his chest, uncontrollable coughing which he desperately tried to keep in while around Louisand as he caught a glance of his reflection, he noticed how pale he was.

He could easily prevent it but that was the problem, he couldn’t. Harry couldn’t tell Louis that he forgot his inhaler either because his over-protective boyfriend would kill him as he was always nagging Harry to remember it.

Harry had been ignored the obvious signs; the tightening of his chest and shallow breathinh. It was okay for a while until they started jumping around like usual on stage and it was just getting unbearable. He was wheezing like mad and Louis could see the clear panic in Harry’s eyes from the other end of the stage as Harrt struggled to breath. He knew Harry hated interrupting shows and would rather wait but Louis was getting worried. Luckily, it was time for a costume change so as soon as they were out of sight from the fans, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him to their dressing room.

“L-ou.... w-e need to get rea-dy” :Harry wheezed as he erupted into another coughing fit.

“No we don’t, we need an inhaler, wheres your inhaler love? Do you know?” Louis stated as calmly as possibele, knowing if he got stressed Harry would be able to tell and it would worry him more. Louis stuck his head out the door and shouted for Niall, Zayn and Liam who were coming down the corridor anyway. 

“I need you to contact one of those emergency paramedic people! It’s urgent!” Lou shouted.

“Why?! What’s happened?!” Louis explained, worried.

“Its Harry. He’s having an asthma attack, it seems bad” Lou informed them quickly before resuming his position, crouched in front of Harry. “Babe look at me, take deep breaths if you can. You’re going to be okay, it'll all be okay love, stay calm and breath as deep as you can. There you go helps coming, just stay calm.”

Harry weakly nodded as he leant into the touch as Louis stroked his cheek comfortingly.

It wasn’t long before the three came running in, an inhaler in their hand.

“Thanks” Louis said as he grabbed the inhaler and handed it to Harry. It was immediately put to his lips as Harry pressed on the top and took deep breaths. It felt so good, having puffs of air put back into his lungs.

“You’re okay, you’re okay” Louis murmured as he brought Harry into a gentle embrace, his boyfriend shaken up from the scare. “Let’s go back to the hotel, yeah? The fans will understand”

Harry nodded, too tired to object as he leant his head on Louis' shoulder, slowly exiting the venue while Zayn, Niall and Liam went to inform the fans of the situation.

“I’m sorry” Harry suddenly piped up “For scaring you I mean”

“You definitely scared me! But all that matters is that you’re okay” Louis replied, pressing his lips against Harry’s forehead

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was ridiculously short, its off my wattpad (same username as this, theres other shit stories like this one there if you wanna read them) 
> 
> Please comment how I can improve, I do plan to expland on this story when I get time but I thought I'd just get out what I had written origionally first.


End file.
